


Mine (Yours)

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Yooncheol and Sanggyun has always had a special chemistry, being the only two members with O blood type. They’re not sure when the attraction started, but Yooncheol only wants Sanggyun when somehow, despite taking suppressants, his heat begins.





	Mine (Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1260376/mine-yours-toppdogg-atom-nakta-naktom-abodynamics).  
> Originally posted on June 13th 2017.
> 
> This started as a dream, but it ended before it finished. So I decided to write the ending and add a few details because I can’t remember the entire dream, lol  
> And no, I did not actually dream of them having sex; just the foreplay and invitation.  
> btw, the smut isn’t very detailed because I was tired and I really just wanted this idea to be written so there’s a lot of plot holes (can this even be considered to have plot? lol). This definitely isn’t the best fic I’ve written, but I don’t think it’s the worst either.  
> Also, that description is horrible. I’m sorry.

Yooncheol has always been awkward. It’s nothing new as he’s always been that way. His height was strange for an omega, so more often than not, Yooncheol was a bumbling mess. He has an O blood type, which simply makes him too awkward for physical affection, and maybe that’s why Hyosang left. _His_ alpha. Not literally but within their units. And as the older of the two left in _Knight_ , Yooncheol doesn’t want to burden their second maknae.

In the team, there’s only a few that has a mild understanding of his eccentricity. The one that _knows_ him is of course the other _Knight_ member, Sanggyun. But somehow it’s the _Lion_ member Taeyang and the _Dragon_ member Sangdo that comes to comfort him.

_(Yooncheol asks Sangdo who replies with a shrug, “I don’t like the self-doubt I can feel from you.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yooncheolie, I can feel your emotions. As the second alpha, I need to watch out for you all emotionally.”_

_Yooncheol smiles, embarrassed, “I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s nothing.”)_

It’s another year and Yooncheol barely keeps the blame away. He needs to be stronger. Even their maknae, Sangwon, dealt with the departure of two _Lion_ members. Admittedly, it’s likely because everyone in _Lion_ was an alpha.

_(Yooncheol finally asks Taeyang, “Why did you try to comfort me?”_

_“You’re vulnerable, Cheol,” Taeyang replied, eyes soft. “You were the one that got hurt the most from their, Hyosang’s, departure.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Yooncheol doesn’t sleep that night, thoughts in a jumbled mess.)_

“Yooncheol-hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“What would happen if I wasn’t here?” It’s a cruel question to ask any omega, Sanggyun knows, but he needs to know— And suddenly there’s a long body on top of him, a panicked expression covering the older omega.

“Don’t leave,” Yooncheol whimpers.

“Hyung?”

“Taeyang-hyung said he might leave for his own music,” Yooncheol blurts out. “You can’t leave.”

Sanggyun softens, “I won’t go, hyung.”

Yooncheol nods but doesn’t let go, burying his head into his unit alpha’s neck. Sanggyun lets the older fall asleep like that, despite being uncomfortable under the weight of the oddly tall omega. Sanggyun wakes with a start and there’s a _delicious_ scent there with him. He hears a few whimpers from the person in his arms, so he pats their hair gently.

_“Alpha.”_

Sanggyun freezes. It’s his hyung. His unit omega. And he _knows_ it’s Yooncheol’s heat. The first thing Sanggyun does is panic and scramble away from the desperate omega. He’s young and also horny from the calls of his omega, but he doesn’t know of it’s what Yooncheol wants. And as much as Sanggyun wants to use this chance to claim the older omega, the young alpha resists and leaves the room in search of the _Dragon_ unit.

In all honesty, Sanggyun is a bit scared of the two oldest alphas — Sehyuk and Sangdo. Especially Sangdo because he’s _tall_ . Not as tall as Yooncheol but Sangdo’s height was intimidating. Yooncheol’s height was rather endearing. Taking a breath, Sanggyun knocks on the _Dragon_ unit’s door.

Sangdo opens the door and sniffs, “What’d you do to Cheolie?”

“N-nothing. We were just cuddling last night. I woke up, and he was in heat. I came here because I didn’t know what to do.”

Sangdo looks mildly surprised, and Sanggyun isn’t sure if he should feel offended. “He’s on suppressants.”

Sanggyun nods, not understanding the statement, “Did he forget to take them?”

“No,” Sangdo shakes his head. “I watch the omegas take their suppressants every night. _Oh, fuck._ ”

“Hyung?”

“Are you an idiot? I’m trying to say he’s your true mate,” Sangdo deadpans. “How you managed to resist his scent is beyond me. We’re evacuating, and you’re taking care of Cheol.”

Suddenly, there’s a weight on his back, and Sanggyun knows it’s his omega when a whine is whispered into his ear, “Alpha, _please_ . I _need_ you.”

“And I’m outta here. Take Cheol back to your room.”

 _“Gyunnie,”_ Yooncheol’s whines get louder. “Please, please, _please._ Am I not good enough? Have I been bad?” A pause and Sanggyun smells a spike of fear, “I can’t touch you?” Yooncheol is pulling away when Sanggyun turns around and kisses the older forcefully.

Yooncheol visibly relaxes, long arms bent to keep his alpha close.

“Hyung—”

The door slams shut, indicating that everyone is out of the dorm, but Yooncheol flinches in surprise and whimpers softly.

“Hey, hyung, it’s okay. Everyone left—”

And the word seems to trigger something in Yooncheol, “No, no, don’t leave.” He sobs, “Alpha, please, don’t leave.”

Sanggyun honestly has no idea what to do because this is the most vulnerable state he’s ever seen his hyung in. “Hyung.”

“Alpha,” Yooncheol mumbles. “Yours.”

It takes a moment for Sanggyun to realize what the older means, and he can’t help but curse himself for being so stupid. Taking in a deep breath, Sanggyun whispers into Yooncheol’s ear, “ _Omega_ .” He doesn’t miss the shiver coming from the taller, “ _Mine_.”

Yooncheol nods, ready to climb on the shorter boy and cling like a koala.

“Room,” Sanggyun demands. They strip off their pajamas and are back on the bed they woke up on.

“Alpha, please,” His nails claw at his alpha’s skin, skin flushed from need.

“Wait.”

Yooncheol stills immediately.

Sanggyun stands, and Yooncheol panics again. “Hyung, omega, I’m getting protection.”

“Sorry,” Yooncheol nods, embarrassed.

Sanggyun chuckles and places a light kiss on the older’s forehead. “Hyung, I’m not letting go. I’ve wanted this for a while too.” He’s up and back with lube and a box of condoms. In all honesty, Sanggyun has no idea what he’s doing. He never really had a chance to experiment, being a trainee for most of his teen life and now being an idol. “Hyung, how should I do this?”

Yooncheol doesn’t respond with words but grinds against Sanggyun’s crotch, so the younger figures porn isn’t entirely wrong and uses two fingers to explore the omega’s hole.

_“More.”_

Sanggyun complies, pushing in two more fingers, and honestly, he thinks Yooncheol doesn’t need this foreplay, “You’re so wet for me, Cheol. Omega, _my_ omega. So beautiful and wet and _open_.”

Yooncheol cries out when the younger’s fingers finally brush over his prostate. He moans loudly, “Alpha, please, need, _want_.”

And _that_ pushes Sanggyun over the edge because it’s not some bodily needs for release but it’s _Yooncheol_ , just pure Shin Yooncheol, that wants pleasure from him. Sanggyun quickly puts on the condom, fumbling a little because Yooncheol just wants to _touch_ . A little bit later and Sanggyun finally, _finally_ has his cock buried deep in the wet and willing hole.

Yooncheol lets his mate’s name slip through his lips, “Sanggyun!”

“Yooncheol-hyung, you’re so warm and,” he thrusts experimentally, “ _tight._ Such a good omega, just for me, huh?”

“Yours, yours, only yours, alpha,” Yooncheol mindlessly babbles. He feels Sanggyun’s dick twitch inside him, rubbing over his prostate sweetly.

“Do you want me to knot you? Make you mine? Let everyone know that you’re taken? Will you let me show off my beautiful omega so pretty and gorgeous just for me?”

Yooncheol whines, “Yes, yes, anything for you. Knot me. Make me yours. _Breed_ me.”

Sanggyun groans, almost regretting putting on the condom, but he knows Yooncheol isn’t necessarily in his right mind. Still, he plays along because _maybe_ , just maybe, he’ll have his omega’s tummy nice and round with his offspring in the future. He strokes Yooncheol to completion and the way the older tightens around him brings him over the edge. His cum doesn’t cover the omega’s inside, and Yooncheol cries out when Sanggyun’s knot slips through his tight ring.

Yooncheol pants, a smile tugging at his lips, “Thank you.”

“God, no, thank _you_. You’re so perfect for me. My omega, so beautiful and precious. I promise I’ll never leave you.”

Yooncheol seems to at least have half of his sane mind back now and he points out, “You know, a complete mating requires the alpha to bite their omega and create a mating mark and also requires the omega to have their alpha’s semen inside.”

“You're not supposed to get pregnant right now, so I guess you’ll have to swallow it through your mouth later. And,” Sanggyun mouths around Yooncheol’s neck until the older makes a small whine when Sanggyun’s tongue grazes a spot half an inch above the omega’s collar bone. “I’ll make my mark now,” he mumbles as he bites down and grinds up, rolling his hips gracefully.

Yooncheol bites back a moan, “You’re relentless.”

“I’m _young_ ,” Sanggyun corrects with a chuckle.

Yooncheol rolls his eyes but smiles fondly. “I love you.”

Sanggyun pauses before returning the sentiment, face still buried in the older’s neck, “Love you too.”


End file.
